


halloween

by perhapssoon



Series: switched au [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, I suck at writing, M/M, Switched AU, Underage Drinking, almost rape? But not really, angst subtlety, can I call it that bc I cant call it the entire title, hmmmm, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Some confusing things go down at Jake’s Halloween party and Jeremy really doesn’t want any part of this.





	halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontDiePls28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDiePls28/gifts).



> This is based off of the AU from DontDiePls28. I know that this specific interpretation of the Halloween party hasn’t been written in the main AU fic but I gave it a shot.

"Remind me again why I need to go to this party?" Jeremy asked, as he knocked on Jake's door. 

_'Because,'_ Christine said vaguely, her hand glitching as she stuck it into the doorframe.  

Jeremy gave her an exasperated look right as Jake opened the door.  "Oh, hey dude. Come on in."

Jeremy was forced to look away from his SQUIP (who was smirking at him) and towards the open door leading to chaos, drinking, and dancing.  "Uh, okay," he said hesitantly, stepping through the door, and was immediately met by Chloe, who clearly had quite a lot to drink.

"Heeey there Jeremyy," she slurred.  "Welcome to the partyy. Wanna drink? Brooke's waiting for you upstairs." She offered Jeremy an open bottle of beer and Jeremy instinctively flinched away.

He glanced at Christine, who was hovering near him. _Doesn't alcohol mess you up?_

_'Yeah, but do whatever you want! As long as you get laid sometime.  That part's important. If you don't, you'll still be a virgin when you finally hook up with Michael!'_

_Whatever._ Jeremy took the bottle from Chloe, and let himself get pulled into the throbbing mass of bodies.  At least five people spilled some part of their cup of beer on him, so by the time they made it to safety, he smelled strongly of alcohol (and trying his best to breath through his mouth).

The air was hot and stuffy, so much so that Jeremy could feel beads of sweat forming in the seams of his costume. He looked for Christine but the SQUIP was nowhere to be seen. _Uh, hey Christine? If you could help me out a bit, that would be great._

Christine fizzled into existance in front of him and Jeremy leaped backwards.  "Holy shit!"

Chloe gave him a weird look and Jeremy managed to compose himself. "Sorry, sorry, I just realized how awesome you look."

Chloe blushed.  "Thank you Jeremy."

_Could you maybe not do that?_

_'I'm sorry, Jeremy.  I'll try not to do that again! But what do you need me for?  You're doing great!'_

_No, I just don't want to go with Chloe. Or Brooke.  I don't know, I have a really bad feeling about this._

_'Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud, Jeremy. It's your best way to get laid! Or get drunk. Whichever way, you'll be cool enough for Michael.  Isn't that what you wanted?'_

_Yeah, but not this!_

"So are you coming?" Chloe's voice shook Jeremy out of his conversation with Christine.  "Brooke's not going to wait around forever."

"O-oh yeah, of course!" Jeremy let himself get pulled up the stairs, heart beating wildly.  He had no idea what was going to happen, which was what scared him. Christine's logic didn't make any sense either. She wanted him to get laid _for_ Michael? How would that even work?

_'You just need to trust me,'_

_Yeah, but if something bad happens--_

_'Nothing bad will happen, Jeremy, unless you make it happen.'_

"Wow, such motivation," Jeremy muttered under his breath.

Chloe stopped in front of a large door. "This is Jake's parents' room," she said.  "Probably one of the nicest rooms in this house, though I personally think the living room comes in close second, minus all the vomit and beer."

"And why are we meeting here?" Jeremy already knew the answer, but tried to block it from his mind. _Chloe wouldn't be that crazy..._ "Where's Brooke?"

"Brooke isn't coming," Chloe said finally, "and we will have all the space to ourselves!" She was grinning madly, and Jeremy could hear Christine gasp.

_'Abort!'_

"I-I have to go," Jeremy blurted and ran back down the stairs, Chloe screaming after him.  He nearly bumped into Jake on the way down and the taller boy had to steady him. 

"Easy there," he grinned.  Jeremy was close enough to smell the alcohol on his breath and tried to ease away. "Have you seen Chloe?"

"She's, uh, upstairs," Jeremy said quickly and squeezed past Jake and managed to make it back down to the party.  He was jostled every which way until he landed next to Brooke on one of the couches. "Hey."

Brooke blushed.  "Hey."

They sat in silence for a bit until Brooke spoke up:  "Wanna have sex?"

"I, uh," Before Jeremy could protest, she shoved a flask of vodka into his mouth. "You gotta drink this first."

Against his will, Jeremy swallowed and the room suddenly tilted.   _Shit. Christine?_

Christine appeared, although she was flickering madly. _'Jeremy, you need to koko kara dete ette!'_

_I don't understand Japanese!_

Christine now looked frantic, repeating the words over and over. It didn't help.

Brooke was now running her hands underneath his shirt, and pushed him back against the couch.  "Let's play," she smiled, and Jeremy felt himself falling into her eyes, down, down, down, until Chloe suddenly appeared in his field of vision.

"Brooke!"

Brooke quickly pulled her hands back and turned to her friend. "What?"

"Were you having sex with Jeremy?" Chloe screeched, somehow loud enough to be heard over the throbbing bass.

"We didn't yet!" Brooke protested, but that was all the confirmation Chloe needed.

"Come with me." She pulled Brooke to her feet and led her off into the crowd, leaving Jeremy half-stunned on the couch.

 _What just happened?_ he thought, before he remembered that his SQUIP wasn't working right and it wouldn't be in best interest to ask her for help.

So he had to figure it out himself, and despite not really remembering the past ten minutes, he managed to procure one piece of information: Brooke tried to have sex with him.

She liked him, he knew that, but he obviously wasn't the best for her, judging from the look in Chloe's eyes.   _So Chloe's jealous of me? That Brooke likes me and not her?_

It was times like these that Jeremy really wished Christine could help him.

He was interrupted from his thoughts from someone roughly grabbing him by the shoulders.  The room was still washed out from the drink Brooke made him have so he couldn't concentrate on their face but it sounded like Jake.

"What's going on?" he asked vaguely.

Jake scowled, or Jeremy assumed he scowled. "Were you making out with Brooke? You know Chloe likes her, right?"

"It wasn't my fault--" Jeremy tried to speak but Jake shoved him aside in disgust.

"Get away from me."

So his suspicions were correct: Chloe _did_ like Brooke.  Jake was probably just defending Chloe, but the accusations still hurt, nevertheless. Jeremy tried to make more sense of the situation but the room titled wildly and his stomach churned.  Alcohol definitely didn't agree with him, he realized, as he tried to remember how to get to the bathroom.

After asking about half a dozen drunk teenagers, Jeremy managed to fumble his way into the downstairs bathroom and vomited into the toilet.  He sat there for a couple minutes, watching the regurgitated alcohol plus his dinner swirl down the drain.

"Wow." A familiar voice brought Jeremy to his senses.  "That was anticlimactic."

Jeremy turned, already recognizing the voice before he even looked at the person behind him.

"Finally decided I exist, Jeremy?" Eric continued. "Or were you too busy getting laid with the popular kids to even say anything?"

Jeremy flinched, remembering Christine's plan, but composed himself in time.  "I-I didn't even know you were invited."

Eric snorted, leaning against the counter.  "I wasn't. But everyone's too drunk to notice me, I guess, including you."

The hurt in his voice was obvious, but Jeremy shrugged it off.  This guy had been mean to him since the beginning of high school, why should he care about Jeremy noticing him? He wished for the third time that Christine was around to advise him with the situation.

"So-so you decided to sneak in for no reason?  Are you just missing your popularity that much?" Jeremy's tone was bitter, he knew that.  He also knew he was being rude for no reason, but still continued. "Tell me again why you were even friends with me?"

Eric winced, but Jeremy kept going.  "Was it because you pitied me? 'Poor Jeremy, all geeky over stupid video games. I'll just talk to him because I feel bad, but also pick on him for everything he does.  No wonder he's so pathetic.' Right, Eric? You decide to take my own life and twist it around to think that you're helping me by talking to me out of pity. Isn't that why you're friends with me? To look down on me because you're 'popular' and stuff?"

"I-I didn't--"

"What?" Jeremy was yelling now, but he didn't care either way.  His emotions felt jumbled, either from the alcohol or not, he didn't care anyway.  "You going to tell me you didn't mean it like that? It sure felt that way! You never let me explain myself, instead pointing out the 'bad' or 'wrong' things I do, but guess what? I'm fine the way I am, thank you very much.  I actually have people who _care_ about me and I don't need some _pity party_."

Eric stared at him.  Jeremy had never gotten this angry before, but the moment was wearing off quickly. "So don't go around thinking you're my friend anymore," Jeremy finished.  "Because you treated me like shit, my SQUIP agrees, and I've been way better off now that I have people who talk to me for the way I am, not the way they're trying to force me to be."

"Your SQUIP?" Eric said finally.  "You shouldn't trust it, Jeremy. I searched it up online and there are people who go insane trying to get it out of their own head. That could happen to you if you--"

"You're just jealous that I'm more popular than you now. That I actually have _friends_ who don't treat me like crap.  You're an asshole, I'm not going to listen to you."

Eric remained silent, his expression carefully drawn neutral.  They stared each other down for maybe five minutes before Jeremy gave up.

"So that's it? No apology? Nothing?  Fine." And he left Eric behind, letting himself get drawn back into the chaos and mess of the Halloween party.


End file.
